Linh Song
Linh Song is Sophie Foster's Second friend she met in Exillium; Tam being the first. She is a Hydrokinetic. Tam Song is her twin brother. Biography Linh Song had a hard childhood. Her parents were ashamed that they had twins (a rarity in the Elvin world, that is seen to be a curse) and did not like her or her brother very much. She was banished from the Lost Cities and sent to Exillium when she almost flooded Atlantis. Her parents shouldn't have taken her there as she was still new to her powers as a Hydrokinetic, not yet in full control of her powers, states by Mr. Forkle. That incident was after a few previous ones, and at that point, her parents decided they had to let her go. Tam Song, her brother disagrees with this and says that "They had a choice, all right." That is why she had difficulty with the underwater breathing lessons held in Exillium even though she is a Hydrokinetic and kept muttering "I can't, I can't" whenever Tam tried to get her to breathe underwater. Linh states that "Water begs for my attention, but too often it's a trick. She says that sometimes she can not fully control the element of water, so in order to prevent that as much as possible, she looks for "fixed points" i.e. "tiny drops of steady among the chaos". It gives her "something to focus on" and helps her "keep a tighter hold". However, she also added that the more water there was, the more it slips beyond her control. Tam, her twin, was angry at their parents, who would attempt to pass Tam off as an only child. He chose to go with her to Exellium and leave their parents. Linh and Tam both melted their registry pendants, creating silver streaks in their hair. For Tam, it was a sign of rebellion, while Linh wanted a reminder of what can happen if she loses control. Linh's personality itself tends to be one of a kind nature. She is also extremely afraid of violence, gore, blood, and war, as seen in Neverseen, when she screamed when she accidentally knocked the ogre off the cliff in Ravagog, and in Lodestar, when she became incredibly frightened and disgusted when she learned that she was very close to dead human bodies buried beneath her. Appearance Linh has beautiful straight, silky, waist-length raven black hair with moonlight silver tips and sparkling blue-gray eyes. Sophie describes her as both very pretty and gorgeous. Dex hints that he thinks she is attractive and flawless, while Fitz also thinks that she is very alluring and good-looking. Both boys call her very stunning. Biana also calls her very charming and hints that she adores Linh's hair. Tam seems to understand that his sister is quite lovely. He is very protective over her. Linh has rose red lips and a slightly pale complexion. Relationships TAM (brother): 'Tam is very protective of Linh, and although he didn't have anything to do with the almost-flooding of Atlantis unlike his twin sister, he still chose to be banished from the Lost Cities with Linh, foiling their parents' plan to make Tam an only child so they wouldn't have to be ashamed of bringing twins into the world. Tam attended Exillium with Linh before the ban was lifted from them by the Council. He is a Shade. 'SOPHIE (friend/benefactor): Sophie attended Exillium when she had been banished from the Lost Cities. When Linh couldn't keep calm enough to breathe underwater, Sophie helped her by inflicting calm across the water to tranquilize her. Sophie was also the one who told Mr. Forkle about the twin's situation and made him offer Linh and Tam a proper place to stay at Alluveterre. FITZ ([[Fitz and Linh|friend/possible, but not likely love interest]]):' '''Fitz, along with Dex, stares at Linh and says 'Wow' when Linh crosses the river at Wildwood and when they first meet her. It is unknown whether he is impressed by her ability to raise up the whole river, or whether he truly has romantic interest for her. He also catches her when she trips from concentrating on forming a bubble around them to keep them dry from the rain, and then compliments her abilities. 'DEX (friend/possible love interest): Dex, along with Fitz, stares at Linh and says 'Wow' when Linh crosses the river at Wildwood. It is unknown whether he is impressed by her ability to raise up the whole river, or whether he truly has romantic interest for her. '''MR. FORKLE (benefactor) After hearing from Sophie about Tam and Linh's situation, he immediately offered them a place to stay in Alluveterre, where they could be safe, and at the same time avoid facing their parents until they were ready. After hearing about their organisation, Linh became interested in the Black Swan, and even took the initiative to ask Mr. Forkle what she could do if she wanted to join the Black Swan, and as of Lodestar, she has officially joined the Black Swan with her twin, Tam. Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters